dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
GQ
|alias= GQ |DOB= |DOD= August 8, 2016 |affiliation= United States Air Force Task Force X |family= |status= Deceased |actor= Scott Eastwood |movie= Suicide Squad |gender = Male|title = Lieutenant}} Lieutenant Edwards, commonly known as "GQ", was an officer in the United States Armed Forces and a Navy SEAL who assisted Rick Flag in Task Force X's mission. Biography Edwards had an impressive combat record as well as a good background, having been an academy grad who also had a PhD from Stanford. He had been awarded a large number of medals but wasn't the type to brag about them. Edwards was recruited by ARGUS to help Task Force X along with two units of Navy SEALs codenamed Bravo and Alpha. Edwards was the leader of the SEALs as he was a Lieutenant, but was under the command of Rick Flag. He saw the team for the first time and was dismayed as he thought the SEALs were more than enough to take out Enchantress. He went to Midway City, Michigan along Task Force X to battle Enchantress and Incubus. It was covered as a terrorist attack though. The helicopter they were on crashed, but everyone survived. He and the rest of the Navy SEALs were almost overpowered by their minions, but the Eyes of the Adversary were fought off by them and Task Force X. Edwards started to question Flag after one of the minions they killed was a civilian, but quickly backed down when asked if he would believe him. Bravo was captured and turned into minions, leaving only the remaining members of Alpha. They made it to the extraction zone to escort Amanda Waller into a helicopter, but it was hijacked by the Joker with the help of his goons. Joker and his goons managed to kill all but four of the SEALs. They made a plan to take out Incubus by driving him into a corner and blow him up with a demo charge Enchantress had abandoned earlier in a flooded subway station. The SEALs put on scuba gear and Edwards went underwater, and was accompanied by the three SEALs and Killer Croc. They were ambushed by some of Enchantress' minions, but were held off by the SEALs and Croc. Meanwhile, El Diablo fought off Incubus in his flaming avatar form and drove him into the corner. The SEALS were killed pretty easily by the minions, but Croc kept on going. Edwards managed to get the charge and swam away. Edwards set the charge and Rick Flag contacted him to blow it, and he did, knowing that he would be certainly killed. In the ensuing blast Incubus was killed, and El Diablo died as well. Moments after their presumed deaths, Flag considered Edwards's sacrifice as something that made him worthy of being a hero. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition': Edwards, as a US Navy SEAL, is in top physical condition (from frequent intense training and extensive experience in the field), with greatly heightened levels of strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, and durability, though not quite on pair with Deadshot and Captain Boomerang and not even near to Batman's level. However, when pitted against Enchantress' monstrous troops, he and the other SEALs were almost defeated. *'Expert Marksman': Edwards is a highly skilled marksman, landing several shots on some of Enchantress's Eyes of the Adversary, though he is far surpassed in accuracy and precision by Deadshot. *'Expert Swimmer': Edwards, due to being a Navy SEAL, is a highly skilled swimmer, thus was able to plant a bomb under Incubus. *'Skilled Leader': Edwards, as a Navy Seal Lieutenant, is a very skilled leader (at least on pair with Deadshot). Hence, he helped Rick Flag lead 2 units of Navy SEALs codenamed Bravo and Alpha alongside Task Force X, in the mission in Midway City. Later on he (under Flag's orders) led 3 remaining SEALs and Killer Croc to plant a bomb under Incubus. Equipment *'Heckler & Koch HK416': Like Rick Flag, Edwards carried an HK416 Assault Rifle as his primary weapon. Relationships Allies *United States Air Force **Gomez † *ARGUS **Amanda Waller *Rick Flag *Task Force X - Unwilling Allies **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **George Harkness/Captain Boomerang **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot **Chato Santana/El Diablo † - Unintended Victim **Christopher Weiss/Slipknot † **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana Enemies *Enchantress † - Enemy and Target *Incubus † - Victim *Joker's gang **Joker - Attempted Killer **Jonny Frost † - Attempted Victim References Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Original characters Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Task Force X members Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers